


why don't you say so?

by dottie tumblr drabbles (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, No Smut, POV Roy Harper, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie%20tumblr%20drabbles
Summary: DUKETHVMAS ASKED:Oooo 38 please!! These are all so good...(38. “I want to write you poetry, to write songs about you and draw your portrait! I want to make things for you! It frustrates the hell out of me that I can’t draw and I can’t sing or write or play instruments or paint…You inspire me so fucking much…”)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	why don't you say so?

**Author's Note:**

> tysm 🥺 this kinda…got out of hand a lil bit lol and im sorry but I edited the prompt again just a little!! just to make it flow better. it’s basically the same kjsdfhksdha
> 
> tw for alcohol drinking
> 
> (title from Say So by Doja Cat!)

They’re drunk. Finals are over, winter break officially starting the next day, and they’re in their dorm room, drinking like it’s the end of the world. Doja Cat plays from the speaker, not too loud because their asshole roommates would complain, and Roy…Roy is trying to dance but it’s kind of hard when Dick is there, looking so attractive it’s hard to breathe. He sings offkey, beaming and swaying, and just. Holy shit.

Blinking hard, he pulls away, sitting on his bed. Stretching, he tries not to watch too obviously. But then Dick laughs and holds up the bottle like a microphone, his other hand reaching out to grab Roy’s shirt and yank him back to his feet.

Roy huffs a chuckle, but goes along with it, letting Dick throw his arms around Roy’s shoulders and lean all the way in. Forehead to Roy’s jaw, Dick keeps singing. His breath is on Roy’s neck, and it feels terribly intimate, sending goosebumps all over him.

And like, okay. Roy has been in love with him for six years, and known him longer than that. They’ve definitely been this close before. But it feels different tonight, probably the alcohol he thinks, and with a sigh, closes his eyes. He tells himself to enjoy it while he can and not let the song get ruined by his dumb feelings. 

Then Dick starts talking.

“You know… Roy, I—I wanna write you poetry, write songs about you and draw your portrait! I want to make things for you!” 

Roy pauses, their swaying coming to a halt. Dick isn’t the most artistic person ever, but he’s never really shown any interest in it, at least not that he knows of. He isn’t sure where this is coming from, but it doesn’t even matter, because the mental image is more than enough to have his heart about to beat out of his chest.

Dick keeps going. “It frustrates the hell out of me that I can’t draw and I can’t sing or write or play instruments or paint…You inspire me so fucking much…”

“Dickie….”

“You always have. You’ve always made me feel like that,” he says, pulling away a little, their arms still tangled together. Roy immediately feels bereft, wishing he would come back, but the commiserating smile on his face says it’s unlikely. “I was…like, twelve, trying to convince Bruce that if I knew how to play the piano, you’d fall in love with me.”

“What?” Roy chokes.

Dick and his octopus arms pull away for good, and he laughs at himself, takes a swig. 

Roy doesn’t resist the urge to step forward, to crowd Dick up against his bunk bed. Softly, fearing that if he talks any louder he’ll break the spell, he asks, “Dick, what are you talking about?”

“I’m in love with you,” Dick says plainly. “Have been for, like, ever. And I know you don’t feel the same way, it’s okay, it doesn’t have to change anyth—”

“It does too!”

“Roy,” Dick says. There’s some expression on his face, something like panic. “No, I don’t want it to change anything, okay?”

“It does,” Roy insists. Giddiness is welling in his chest. It’s hard to believe any of this is real. If he wakes up and this was all a dream, he’s going to be pissed. “It does because I’m in love with you too.”

Dick blinks at him, digesting the words, and then, without warning, hauls him in for a kiss. Roy goes willingly, going a little lightheaded. He’s only been thinking about kissing Dick for years.

They break apart, obviously not wanting to go too far while they’re drunk. And without thinking, Roy asks, “You wanna take an art class with me? Or a writing class or something?”

Dick laughs, pressing his face into Roy’s chest. Still, he says, “I’d love to. Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615081023416516608/p-oooo-38-please-these-are-all-so-good-p)
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! <3


End file.
